In roofing, wherever a horizontal roof meets a perimeter or penetration, the horizontal roof deck plane is interrupted by a vertical wall intersection. In this intersecting area between the deck and the wall, a roofing membrane is typically attached mechanically to the horizontal deck, where it is terminated at an angle change via horizontal wood nailers. Termination may also occur via fasteners and washers (or with a continuous bar) that are secured to the vertical wall at above the angle change. The roof field waterproofing membrane is fastened with screws and washers, nails, or continuously barred with a termination bar, at this area to fix the field membrane firmly in the angle change. A separate piece of membrane called “flashing” is installed down the vertical wall over the termination area, where it extends out onto the horizontal roof so as to waterproof the angle change termination. This flashing is sometimes installed in multiple layers to give additional strength for the movement that takes place in this angle change area.
As is known in the art, horizontal roof decks expand and contract (due to natural forces on the roof) in the horizontal plane, while the vertical walls they intersect, such as the vertical walls discussed above, expand in the vertical plane. Building expansion and contraction in the intersection area can cause both horizontally and vertically disposed roof membranes to experience horizontal and vertical movement that can tear the membranes from their attachments at the angle change. The stresses caused by movements of the horizontal and vertical components of the roof can cause splits, tears, wrinkles, and fish mouths in the roof membranes disposed at the intersection of these components. In addition, sunlight, wind, ice damming, and water flow can compound the issue of expansion in this roof area. Accordingly, a system or device that provides protection from weather elements while accommodating expansion or contraction stresses would be desirable.